New Employee
by Azul Archer
Summary: A new addition to the LE company. He seems to know Arthur, but the Brit barely recognizes him. How did he even get a job into the company? It was impossible, seeing as no one found a way to turn a human into a Reaper.


**I'm not a big author but in case you have read my other story, **_**Hopeful**_**, I'm (might) be discontinuing it. I'm not a fan of writing stories people aren't very interested in. The same concept goes for this one; this is a demo. If you lovelies like it, I'll keep it going.**

**Also, I didn't have the time to correct it.**

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

The worst part about the job wasn't accidently stumbling upon the aftermath the person's family was going through after hearing the dreadful news, or taking away the last bit of consciousness the person held on to their entire life; it was seeing the content or blissful expression wash over their face as they allowed their life to be taken. Athur knew he was supposed to feel joyful, it was an easier task if the human was willing to cooperate. It didn't happen often, mortals are quite stubborn, in his opinion, but there was just something infuriating when they just _accepted _having their own life taken from their hands.

Arthur felt the same rush of anger when he left the hospital room of a young girl -no more than seven- her heart moniter making a never-ending beep noise. Her time ran out when the cancer took over her entire body, and the Brit was sent to seal the deal.

"Tch," Arthur scoffed, scratching the back of his head with blunt fingernails. "I don't why I expected her to fight for her life. Figures." He wasn't a sadist, in fact, he revered people of those terms. It always crept under his skin how some people just... allowed... him to take their life. He didn't want begging, or the person to be an asshole, but just once, he wanted someone to fight back for what was rightfully theirs.

He continued the long trek back to his workplace. Sure, he could just dissipate and appear back into his stale, average office, but the Human World was so much better than the Reaper Realm. He continued walking and looking around, not bothering to step out of people's way -it's not like they could see or feel him- when he heard his name being called out.

"ARTHUR!" The voice was small but loud, everyone turning towards the source. The Brit turned and saw a boy, most likely a first-grader. He had never seen nor heard this child and was curious as to what the boy wanted. The crowd kept walking, ignoring the outburst, as the little blonde boy ran forward, straight for the reaper.

Arthur stood frozen, not knowing what to do as the child came near. Before he could react, the boy ran straight through -a chill going through his body- before jumping into the arms of a teen who held the same bright brown eyes the child had.

He ruffled the mop of blonde hair before setting him down, still holding onto his hand. The child laughed before asking, "How was mommy and daddy, today?"

Arthur, not interested in the conversation anymore, turned to walk away before being stopped at the teen's response.

"Still fine, little brother. Probably making out in the clouds." A pout passed over the child's face before he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Again? Can you tell them to stop so they can come visit me?" The older brother laughed, the very idea seeming hilarious to him.

"I would, but they would always get mad whenever I'd interrupt them." Arthur quickly turned around and dispersed, returning to the bland walls of his tiny office with no sort of decoration lining the space.

During their conversation, something inside the Brit had churned, a foreign feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, but couldn't quite place. He scrached at his messy blonde hair, as if he'd hit the right spot, he would be able to identify the emotion. When it came to unanswered questions, he'd never shrug it off until he got his answer.

He walked out of the cubicle and into the small hallway that lined the spaces between the other cubicles, taking a few turns before reaching what he was looking for.

Arthur was quite a loner, not bothering with situations that required him being social, but during the few times he actually went to hang out with people, he'd met another unsociable person like him and, somehow, Honda Kiku had become the closest friend Arthur had. He welcomed himself into that tiny space that was the Japanese man's office, said reaper turning in his swivel chair to greet the Brit.

Although he didn't smile, Kiku's eyes held the smallest glint of happiness upon seeing his old friend. "Konnichiwa, Arthur-san. How was your job?" He asked out of politeness. That was what Arthur liked about him, no matter the circumstances, Kiku was always polite.

"Same as always; didn't throw a fight." Arthur accepted the stool Kiku had offered, resting on it and stretching his aching muscles.

"I feel there is more to the story than what you are letting on. Is this correct?" Arthur threw a small grin -he was an open book when it came to talking to this man.

"Nothing really, now that I think about it. Just overheared a kid speaking to his older brother about their deceased parents. Quite strange, really, how calm the chap was when talking about that topic to such a naiive young fellow." Arthur explained, his British accent showing as he relaxed visibly.

"That is all to your story?" Ah, straight to the point, as always.

Arthur waved it off. "Just a fleeting emotion, I couldn't quite place. Nothing to worry about." Kiku placed a pale hand under his chin, his brown eyes lost in thought, before they flickered with realization and set back onto Arthur's own emerald ones.

"It sounds like this scenario reminded you of an experience you had in the past. Any memories that are remotely similar to this circumstance?"

Arthur dug around his memories, but came with a blank. "Nothing in particular, no. Your thoughts?"

Kiku didn't say anything for a moment, but finally responded. "Just a hunch, but it sounds like that feeling you had was sadness or regret. Like one of your reapings in the past was linked to their conversation." Arthur would've laughed if he didn't have such a close relationship with this man. Regretting a past reaping? Arthur practically forgot about them the moment he was finished.

Arthur waved off the silly notion. "Of course not. Why would I regret the natural order of things?" He reached over and grabbed a pocky stick off Kiku's desk, the man flinching for having the Brit's hand so close. Kiku never was a fan of having his personal space invaded.

The man bowed his head in an apologetic manner. "Gomenosai, Arthur-san. My mistake for thinking you'd have an emotion towards your job." Arthur laughed. Though Kiku had said it in a completely serious tone, he knew the Japanese man was only making a joke.

He stood from the stool, giving a small wave before heading out his cubicle.

**As an ending note, sorry if I got a few things wrong about their character. I've been in this fandom for a long time, but since I'm short on cash, I wasn't able to buy Hetalia: A Beautiful World. Himaruya could've tweaked for the characters' personality for all I know.**


End file.
